


Day 1: First Snowfall ft. Rendshipping

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Blossoming relationship, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First snowfall, Future, Holding Hands, Hugs, I've had feels about these two since I was but a wee one, PMD had such good characters dammit, Post-Game, Snow Day, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: For the first time since the future was saved, snow falls over the land. Grovyle takes the time to admire the fruits of his and his friends' efforts, most of all with a certain shiny legendary.(This is part of a collection of silly, rushed drabbles for me to get into the holiday spirit. Make of them what you will, and happy holidays!)
Relationships: Celebi/Juptile | Grovyle (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569934
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Day 1: First Snowfall ft. Rendshipping

Grovyle hadn’t felt the cold in many, many timeless years. He could recall the sting of ice against his body, the unpleasant cold so inescapable in Articuno’s winter. His leaves weren’t suited to such frigid climates and tended to wilt under icy gales, something he learned the hard way as a young Treekco.

He’d lived in a world so devoid of temperature, he’d nearly forgotten what it was like to be cold. But as the first white flakes began to drift down from above, Grovyle watched in amazement at the movement. He still couldn’t get over the miracle of it, the constant flux and life in his surroundings. Every last crystal of ice around him was a result of everything he’d fought for and sacrificed, just to kick time back into motion.

This was the first snowfall he’d seen in…years. Yet its novelty proved short-lived as the white powder quickly began to accumulate on the ground. Its chill crept into his hooked toes, an unfriendly reminder that he was a grass type out in the middle of rapidly dropping temperatures. He needed to get back, or he’d freeze out here…if he dawdled for too long, Celebi might—

“Grovy!” called a familiar voice, a sing-song lilt that shattered his brooding.

The voice’s owner flitted out towards the mountain peak where Grovyle stood. Celebi’s wide eyes fixated on Grovyle, her dainty fae wings propelling her towards him. Her antenna twitched as stray snowflakes fell towards her face, but aside from that she showed no concern for the dropping temperature; her gaze remained fixed squarely on Grovyle, curious and…pitying?

“Celebi,” Grovyle gruffly greeted with a firm nod of his head. “I…didn’t know that you’d followed me out here.”

“Oh, I didn’t!” Celebi hurried to deny. “I just saw that it started to snow, and you weren’t back yet, so I got worried, and…”

Despite himself, Grovyle allowed his mouth to upturn ever so slightly. “I was about to head back. I was just…” His gaze lifted to take in the vast view offered from the mountaintop. “Taking in the sights.”

Mouth falling open in a tiny, adorable “o,” Celebi too took in the sights. “Gosh…it’s so pretty…I can’t remember the last time I saw snowfall.”

“Exactly my point,” Grovyle agreed.

Patches of white had begun to overtake the valley below, building up slowly as the snowfall gradually picked up. The sun barely peeked out from behind another mountain’s distant peak, casting light over the shower of crystal drops whirling and blowing about. They shined like stars, glimmering and innumerable in the fading light.

Perhaps the cold was getting to him, but Grovyle felt a surge of sentiment building within him the longer he watched the spectacle. Here he was in this beautiful, beautiful world, one once lost in his lifetime that he should have never lived to see. He’d made his peace with death, knowing that he and all he loved must pass if the future was to be saved, yet…here he was.

And not just him, but Celebi, too. Both had ultimately been spared by some miracle that neither fully understood, two of a kind in a redeemed future unknown to them. They were so, so impossibly fortunate to be here, watching, feeling, and existing in this snowfall.

Grovyle tensed when he felt Celebi’s hand wrap around his. He hadn’t noticed he was trembling, and though he told himself it was merely the mounting cold, the warm sting behind his eyes betrayed the true cause.

“I’m so glad we’re here,” Celebi said, her voice seemingly decibels lower than usual.

Taking a shaky breath, Grovyle replied, “I am too.”

Emboldened beyond his typical shell, Grovyle brushed his crooked fingers along Celebi’s arms to draw her nearer to his side. A titter of laughter danced past Celebi’s lips, and just like that, she spun to face him from the front and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

Though startled, as he often was by Celebi’s affections over the years, Grovyle settled himself between her arms, resting his own around the small of her back. A bright smile graced her bulbous face, and her wings cheerily flapped at twice their usual speed.

“All this snow is ‘cause of you, ya know!” Celebi exclaimed. “All the beautiful color and movement, all of it! ‘Cause you’re a brave, dashing hero through and through.”

Even if he’d heard it from her a hundred times at this point, Grovyle couldn’t help the blush that rose to his green cheeks. “W-well…you helped save the future too, Celebi. I couldn’t have gone to the past without your fantastic time-travelling abilities…”

Celebi’s face grew a darker shade of pink than usual, her eyes widening and mouth falling open at the compliment. Her antenna stood on end, a sure sign that meant she’d been rendered speechless. Fondness welled in Grovyle’s chest at the sight, and he couldn’t suppress a hummed chuckle.

Her tiny pink frame trembled momentarily, and she drew herself further into Grovyle’s arms.

“…Are you cold?” Grovyle asked, concern intermingling with amusement.

“A lil’,” Celebi admitted, pulling back just enough to pout. “Now that time’s moving again, I guess we’ll have to learn how to deal with different weather.”

“Or, you could just create a time portal to sometime when it’s warmer.”

Celebi’s face twisted. “Wh-why would I…?”

A smirk crept onto Grovyle’s face. His companion’s pouting returned tenfold when she realized she was being joked with.

“Grovy!” Celebi scolded, laughing as she flew up and extricated herself from his grasp. “No more messing with the timeline! We’ve done enough of that already!”

“Yes, I know,” Grovyle assured, his cool demeanor slipping back over him like a familiar suit. “But if you’re getting cold, we should probably head back.”

“But—the view!” Celebi protested flying towards and hovering right at the mountain’s furthest ledge. Even as she swept her eyes across the valley, her trembling grew in intensity as the gales began to pick up.

“We can still watch the snow falling from the window of our den,” Grovyle pointed out, reaching to take her hand and pull her back. “It isn’t healthy for you to stay out in the cold for too long.”

Puffing up her chest, Celebi countered, “I’m a legendary! It’ll take a lot more than some cold to put me out of commission!”

“You’re a legendary _grass-type_ ,” Grovyle amended, tugging his companion along down the mountain path. “That still means you have a weakness to ice.”

Sputtering in protest even as she willingly flew beside him, Celebi looked over herself. “Well, I-I’m also shiny! That’s gotta count for something, right?”

“Being shiny doesn’t give you any type advantages.” Grovyle paused, surveying his companion with a bashfulness reserved only for her. “However, it does…suit you. It makes you all the more adorable.”

Even as he felt his face grow as pink as hers, Grovyle braced himself for the ensuing hug he knew Celebi was going to launch at him. And launch she did, nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder and cheering about how sweet he was.

Huffing a cloud of breath into the dampening air, Grovyle smiled. This first snowfall was only the first of many other firsts, and he intended to have Celebi along with him to experience every last one.

_Thus ends the first day of Christmas._


End file.
